Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 093
"An Imperfect Couple: Part 2", known as "Devoted Love - The Last Draw Entrusted to Yuma!!" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 3, 2013 and in the United States on January 18, 2014. Summary Ray points out that Yuma does not have enough Life Points to survive the attack from "Skypalace Gangaridai". Tori and Cathy agrees as Mayday tells "Gangaridai" to fire it's cannons. Yuma is worried about the attack and is having a hard time about what to do with his card "Half Unbreak". But Astral tells him that there is a way to survive. As "Gangaridai" attacks Yuma, he figues it out and activates "Half Unbreak". Mayday wonders why Yuma would activate that as he has no monsters on his field. Yuma explains that he doesn't have to the use card on his monsters, but he can use it on his opponent's monsters also. He targets "Gangaridai" and Yuma takes half the Battle Damage as his Life Points falls to 1900. Mayday decides to end his turn and turns it to Yuma. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo & Anna Kaboom vs. Brook and Mayday Walker Duel continues from the previous episode. 'Turn 5: Mayday ' Mayday has just declared an attack on Yuma, but Yuma activates "Half Unbreak", targeting "Skypalace Gangaridai" and halving the Battle Damage (Yuma: 3100 → 1400). Mayday Sets a card. 'Turn 6: Yuma ' Yuma Normal Summons "Dododo Warrior" without Tributing via its own effect, reducing its ATK by 500 (2300 → 1800/900). Yuma activates "Xyz Reception", as Mayday controls a Xyz Monster and Yuma controls no Xyz Monsters, Yuma can Special Summon a monster from his hand with the same Level as a monster he already controls, at the cost of reducing its ATK/DEF to 0 and negating its effects. He Special Summons "Chachaka Archer" (1200/2400 → 0/0). Yuma overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Gauntlet Launcher" (2400/2800) in Attack Position. Yuma activates "Xyz Treasure", letting him draw a card for each face-up Xyz Monster - two total. Yuma activates the effect of "Gauntlet Launcher", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster on the field. He targets "Gangaridai", but Brook activates her face-down "Xyz Coat" preventing the destruction of "Gangaridai" by card effects. "Gauntlet Launcher" attacks Brook directly, but Mayday activates his face-down "Xyz Move" giving control of "Gangaridai" to Brook and ending the Battle Phase. Yuma Sets a card. Anna activates her face-down "Upgrade", which allows her to Tribute an Xyz Monster to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from the Graveyard with its ATK increased by 600. She Tributes "Gauntlet Launcher" to Special Summon "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" (3000→ 3600/3000) in Attack Position. 'Turn 7: Brook ' " is Summoned.]] Brook draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Gangaridai" to Special Summon "Chaos Xyz Skypalace Baylon" (3800/4000) in Attack Position. She activates the effect of "Babylon", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to allow it to attack twice this turn. "Babylon" attacks "Gustav Max" but Yuma activates his face-down "Reverse Glasses" to halve the ATK of all face-up monsters on the field until the End Phase. ("Gustav Max" 3600 → 1800 and "Babylon" 3800 → 1900). "Gustav Max" is still destroyed. (Anna 2000 → 1900). Brook activates the other effect of "Babylon", inflicting damage to Anna equal to half of her destroyed monster's ATK (Anna 1900 → 1000). "Babylon" attacks Anna again, but Yuma activates the effect of "Gentlemander" in his hand to Special Summon it. " is Summoned.]] Due to the effect of "Gentlemander", it is the only monster that can be targeted on the field for an attack. A replay occurs and "Babylon" attacks and destroys "Gentlemander" (Yuma 1400 → 700). The second effect of "Babylon" activates, which inflicts damage to Yuma equal to half of his destroyed monster's ATK (Yuma 700 → 100). Brook Sets a card. 'Turn 8: Anna ' " is Summoned.]] Anna draws "Devoted Love" and Normal Summons "Ruffian Railcar" (1800/1000). "Railcar" attacks Mayday directly, but Brook activates her face-down "Xyz Move" to give Mayday control of "Babylon" and end the Battle Phase. Anna activates the effect of "Railcar" to inflict 500 damage once per turn; she chooses to inflict the damage to Brook (Brook 3000 → 2500). Anna Sets "Devoted Love". 'Turn 9: Mayday ' Mayday activates the effect of "Babylon" detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to attack twice this turn. Mayday declares an attack on Yuma, but Anna activates her face-down "Devoted Love", which ends the Battle Phase, allows Yuma to draw a card and reduce her Life Points to 0 during the End Phase. Yuma draws "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force". Anna's Life Points become 0 during Mayday's End Phase due to the effect of "Devoted Love" (Anna 1000 → 0). 'Turn 10: Yuma ' Yuma draws and Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). He then overlays "Railcar" and "Gagaga Magician" to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Utopia" to Special Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray V", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to destroy a monster on the field and inflict damage to his opponent equal to its ATK. He destroys "Babylon" (Mayday 3000 → 0). "Utopia Ray V" attacks Brook directly (Brook 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * The scene where Tori say Yuma's name after his Life Points drop from 3100 to 1400 is cut. * The scene where Tori and Cathy's react toward "Skypalace Gangaridai" being protected is cut. Also, the scene where Brook and Mayday Walker make an romantic remarks toward each others is cut. * After the activation of "Xyz Move", another scene of Brook and Mayday making another romantic remarks toward each others is cut. Also, the scene where Tori and Cathy reacts toward their love is cut. * The argument between Yuma and Anna is altered. Also, the scene where Brook watches them argue and the flashbacks of the Duel and the wedding ceremony is cut. * In the Japanese version, after being released from Vector's control, Brook has a vague memory of what happened and how she acted. In the dub, she has no memory whatsoever of her actions after she draws "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force". * In the original version, when Brook draws "Barian's Force", just before she falls completely under its control, her thoughts are are heard regarding Yuma's and Anna's argument. In the dub, Vector's voice is heard instead, repeating what he said to her in the previous episode when she first falls under his control. * When Brook explains to Anna why she is "taking a break from Dueling", it is because she is pregnant. In the dub, she tells Anna that she wants to do what she loves, teaching. * The scene where Brook rubs her stomach and Mayday nods his head is cut. * The scene with Astral thinking that "Limited Barian's Force" saved them is cut. Errors * When Yuma explains the effect of "Dododo Warrior", its Level is missing in the card. This is corrected in the dub. * When Brook started to use the effect of "CXyz Skypalace Babylon", she said by detaching two Overlay Units she can activate its effect. However, she only uses one Overlay Unit, not two (the final Overlay Unit would be used by Mayday during his turn). This is corrected in the dub. * In the dub, after the effect of "Gauntlet Launcher" was blocked, Yuma erroneously declared a direct attack on Mayday, when in fact it was actually directed to Brook, hence why Mayday activated his "Xyz Move" Trap to protect Brook. Notes